wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Plain
The Plain is the fifth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is a very short level, with somewhat weak enemies. The Plain has no cutscene at the beginning; only the ending has a cutscene. Plot There is no cutscene at the beginning of The Plain. After the level is completed, a cutscene appears showing Mario and Pit trying to grab the Ancient Minister but failing. Walkthrough The player must choose either Mario or Pit. He will begin on a path and will meet a Borboras. The player can defeat the Borboras for items. As the player proceeds, he will meet another Borboras and some Primids. A Boom Primid will appear shortly after. After they are defeated, the player will find many Feyeshes with Tickens dropping from the sky. The Tickens are near a block wall. The player can break the blocks to move on, however, if he tries to break all blocks, he will break an Orange Cube at the very top of the wall (in fact, the cube cannot be seen, so just jump, double jump and up special or make a path upwards with the blocks). The player should collect the item it contained. As the player moves on, he should find another Borboras and another Ticken. After they are defeated, the player will enter a part with many walls moving to a the right and dropping into the ground. The walls move fast, and can push players into bottomless pits. Being quick is the best option here, although a Poppant may force you to defeat it. There are many flame Jyks here. After getting past this area, the player will find the ground made entirely of blocks. Some Primids and a Boom Primid will appear while you break the blocks. When you break the blocks, you will land on safe ground shortly. Sadly, there is no Orange Cube in this area with the blocks. As the player moves on he will find many Primids and Boom Primids. He will come across a wall split going upwards. To find out what's up there, the player must wall-jump (or if you are playing as Falco, jump, double jump and up-special), as for the cliff is too high to reach using a jump, double-jump and up-special (excluding Falco). At the top of the cliff, the player shall find another Orange Cube and some Turquoise Cubes. After the player exits the area, he should fall back down to the ground. As he moves on, more Primids will get in the way until the player reaches a room-like area with a Door and awaiting Borboras. the player should enter the Door. He will find himself back outside with a large platform in front of him. When the player jumps on the platform it will move eventually stopping. It does this four times because of four forced battles against Primids, Glunders, Spaaks, Boom Primids, Borboras, and Fire Primids. After the player has defeated all of them, the player should continue moving forward until he reaches the Goal Door that awaits him. After that a cutscene plays. Music *The entire level- Step: The Plain ''plays. *The cutscene music is ''Battlefield. Enemies Introduced *Borboras *Ticken *Fire Primid Gallery 203-2-.jpg|Pit running to the Goal Door. 195-1-.jpg|Pit battling Spaaks and Primids in the second part of The Plain. 180-1-.jpg|Mario just below the part of The Plain where he must wall-jump to find a cliff with a Door. 169-1- (2).jpg|Mario in the part of The Plain with the flame Jyks and moving walls. 161-1-.jpg|Mario near the block wall with the hidden, unseen Orange Cube. Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl